A mermaid's story
by leftcat
Summary: Typically, there are two endings for the little mermaid. One, they live happily ever after, the other, she becomes a strings of lifeless, soulless bubbles, not even having a heart to moan for herself. What will be the ending for this little mermaid? Spamano


Pairing: Spamano

Disclaimer, aka. the boring part that everyone skip  
I do not own Hetalia, which is a good thing because I am way too in love with the 2P setting to be a good humor writer.  
Although this is not my first fan fic, English is not my first language, if you see spelling or grammar mistake, plz tell me. Thanks

* * *

**A mermaid story-APH Spamano version**

Once upon a time…no… cross that out.

On a kingdom far far away… no… delete.

On a beautiful land behind the rainbow… what are you writing now! Even five years old doesn't believe in those stuff anymore…

Uh… your first thought was to throw down my pen and yell in frustration but a glance at the bed changed your mind.

Sign, well, we are not allow to wake him up yet, right? After all, it's the siesta time.

You put the pen on the table, and slipped back into the bed, if you are quiet enough, maybe you won't wake him.

"Uh? Antonio?"

Damn.

"Uh…Antnoio…zzzzz"

Saved.

Lightly, you put your arm around your little lover and breathed in the spice of tomato that always seem to surround him. No more saltiness of sea, just tomato. You smiled, happy that he is yours now, completely yours. This lovely sweet sense of tomato is the best poof.

* * *

**In exchange for a pair of leg, the little mermaid gives up everything.**

**Her life as a beloved princess of the sea, her family, her friend, her voice, her beautiful singing voice, absolutely everything of hers, she gives them all up, for a pair of leg and a doubtful future.**

**"Is it worth it?" the sea witch asks.**

**"Yes."She answers, with the courage of youth, of young innocent love.**

* * *

It is ironic that that unlike the little mermaid in the folktale, instead of the prince saved by the mermaid, this time, it is the mermaid who was saved by the prince.

"Hola, are you in trouble? Why are you crying at the shore? Are you hurt?"

"Bastard, don't come near me. I hate all human, you human bastard. Don't come near me."

Funny that you were too dumb to notice that this young man was not crying tear, but pearl, beautiful, white, flawless pearl. All you noticed was his crying face.

You were also too dumb to realize that it was love in first sight.

Sign, even if the beginning is slightly different, the outcome is the same.

* * *

**The prince brings this silent girl to his castle, never realizes who she is, just knowing that she is someone important, someone very important but forgotten. They live together, as friend, while the little mermaid remained silent, never able to confess. Every day is a silent happiness. A happiness so delicate that it only needs a touch of word to destroy it.**

* * *

"This is your new home."

"It smells like tomato."

"Haha, can't do anything about it. This is a tomato farm after all. Oh, by the way, I never know what your name is?"

"The name is Romano, tomato bastard."

"Pleasure to meet you, Romano. My name is Anotonio. Thanks for helping with my farm. It is getting too big for one person alone to handle. One more pair of hands is greatly appreciated."

"So be thankful, tomato bastard."

* * *

**The little mermaid is happy yet sometimes one can see a beautiful maiden looking longingly at the sea. There is no sight of tear on her face, yet she stares at it longingly without sadness****.**

* * *

"Romano, were you taking a walk at the shore line?"

"Yes, get a problem with that?"

"You smell like the sea now."

"So?"

You lightly hug him from the behind, rubbing the scent of Earth onto him.

"Now you smell like a tomato again."

"Let go of me, you tomato bastard. You stink of sweat."

* * *

Tonight, he didn't come back.

You look at the full moon in the starless sky; legend has it that night like this, the link between worlds is the strongest.

Did he go back already, without even a good bye? Even if he does not possess the heart of a human, even if he never have a spark of feeling toward you, that is cruel of him.

* * *

**Rumor has it the little mermaid never become a daughter of air or disappear as bubble, soulless and lifeless. She died with a human heart and soul and cried out true tears that resemble the flame red stones hidden deep in earth. Her body, once light with happiness, only replaced with burdens of sorrow and pain. It sink, deep deep down, to the bottom of the ocean, and resided there, unable to move, forever bond by the chain of sorrow, locked in the dark coral forest of the sea bottom, created by her heart.**

**That was when the tale of sea witch begins.**

* * *

"Child of the Sea, did you recover what you seek?"

'No, I was too late. He chooses love over everything else. To think my cowardly brother would dare suicide, if it is not the stupid truth, I will laugh myself to death now.'

"Mer-folks love so deeply, sometimes forget themselves. Forgive him, child, he is blinded by love."

'To think he will die, all for a potato bastard, a filthy human. The merely thought of it makes me sick.'

"Child, you are crying out tear of human."

'What! Is this a side effect from the potion?'

"Child, do you lose your heart to a folk of land as well, just as your brother did?"

'No, I did not. I just find an underling I need to take care of. I come today to ask for the potion that truly gives me a pair of leg. It's too troublesome to walk here every night and that stupid tomato bastard is going to worry sick one day.'

"Child, what have you done?"

'Sea Hag, do you understand why I did not drag my brother back to the sea and locked him in his clamp bed when I have the chance? Smile so brightly, so blindingly bright, my kid brother said that he was happy and does not regret a single thing. While he dropped the dagger and disappeared into the night, that foolish, happy grin never leave his face. Even since that little potato bastard disappeared, I never saw him smile like that. Just tell Grandpa that " He died In peace." '

"Child, you will not regret?"

'I will make sure at least I get a siesta and three meals of pasta every day.'

* * *

You look back at the sleeping form of your beloved.

After the night of the full moon, he came back, no longer have the salty sense of sea, but fresh, like a newly born.

He dropped into to your arm, mumbled something about siesta and pasta, and fell asleep.

And this is your version of a little mermaid.

~The END~


End file.
